clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2012
|image = File:Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|The logo |imagesize = 150px |membersonly = No |when = October 18, 2012 - November 1, 2012 |freeitems = Ghost Goggles Ghost Costume |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Gary }} The Halloween Party 2012 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin. It was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Penguins will be able to search for Gariwald VIII, Gary the Gadget Guy's great uncle. Gary the Gadget Guy will be visiting. Everyone can hunt for ghosts on the island, and members can be a ghost by stepping into the Ghostamatron machine. In the Haunted Mansion, you need to find Five Spooky-Keys that can unlock the Ghost Goggles to enter the Ghost Lab. Trivia *It will be the 8th Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *Gary will return to this party. *This will be the second time two parties will occur at the same time due to the fact the 7th Anniversary Party is on October 24th, in the middle of the Halloween Party. *Night of the Living Sled IV will get released,as confirmed in The Club Penguin Times. *Members will be able to enter the Ghostamatron and turn into Ghosts, it will not be a free item. This is similar to the way members could become puffles like at the Puffle Party 2012. *It is confirmed by Polo Field, that penguins will try to search for Gariwald VIII, Gary's great uncle, in the Haunted Mansion. *According to Gary's mascot scripts, there may be a new Puffle species. *There is a Halloween Igloo Decorating Contest starting on October 11. *This is the first Halloween Party where you can transform into a ghost. *Both Members and Non-Members will be able to hunt for ghosts, but only members will be able to become ghosts via a machine called Ghostamatron. *A glitch happened that at the Dock on the server Sleet, Halloween music was playing before the party started. *In Part 1 of the Sneak Peek video, When Polo Field is a ghost he looks Old Blue but he is actually dark blue. Description of party Hunt for ghosts at Club Penguin's Halloween Party! (Oct. 18 – 30) Do you dare? During Club Penguin's Halloween Party, everyone can hunt for ghosts and members can become ghosts and haunt the island! Dress up in brand new creepy costumes, trick-or-treat with friends, and enter the haunted mansion. Inside, explore and collect five spooky keys that unlock Ghost Goggles and light the way to a secret Ghost Lab. Both members and non-members can find a special ghost-hunting suit! Plus, paid members can step into the Ghostamatron machine to become ghosts! Stamps *Trick-or-Treat stamp *Happy Room stamp *Music Maestro stamp (Possibly in the Haunted Mansion) *Monster Mash stamp *Aunt Arctic stamp (Possibly if she will be visiting during the Anniversary Party) *Gary stamp *Explorer stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp *Path Finder stamp (Possibly inside the Haunted Mansion) *Party Puzzle stamp (Possibly if the Haunted Mansion will include challenges) Gallery Sneak peeks Scary2012Confirm.png|Polo Field's post. halloween_polo.jpg|An exclusive wikia sneak peek from Polo Field. Newspapers20120926upcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue #362 of The Club Penguin Times. GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|A sneak peek of the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video, with Franky as a ghost. Polofieldsneakpeekhall2012.PNG|A sneak peek from Polo Field Screen-Shot-2012-10-02-at-7.24.20-PM.jpg|An Advertisement Of Halloween Party 2012. HauntedMansionSP.png|A sneak peek of the Ballroom. !!h.png|Sneak Peak by Polo Field. SkiLodgeSP.png|Another sneak peek. HPPoster.png|Another sneak peek of the party. Halloween Party 2012 Logo.png|The logo gary-halloween12.PNG|Gary will make a appearance this Halloween as usual (Confirmed by Polo Field). News20121010UpcomingEvents.png|Issue #363 of the Penguin Times Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 8.12.04 PM.png|The Party catalog. 123kitten1_ghosts.png|Ghost! Screenshot from 2012-10-12 19:38:18.png|Polo Field as a ghost Ghost-Polo.png|Polo Field about to do the scary dance Ghost FOREST.png|A ghost spotted at the Forest. (Candy Ghost) Ghost PLAZA.png|A ghost spotted at the Plaza. (Candy Ghost) Ghost SNOW.png|A ghost spotted at the Snow Forts. (Candy Ghost) Ghost TOWN.png|A ghost spotted at the Town. (Candy Ghost) Ghost ALL.png|All of the ghosts. Rooms Lab.png|Ghost Lab During the Halloween Party 2011.png|Night Club Notes gariwald-note BEFORE.PNG|Gary's note about Gariwald VIII (1 week before the party). Homepage ScreenHunter 28 Oct. 04 13.44.jpg|The party's homepage. Log off screens CPGhostHalloween.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. Banners CPWidget/Halloween Party 2012 Videos SWF Before Party *Halloween Party Starts Oct.18 During Party See Also *Halloween Parties Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Upcoming events Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Upcoming events Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Upcoming events Category:Halloween Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Upcoming events Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Party 2012 Category:Gariwald VIII